


(I honestly didnt think of a title titles will be the death of me)

by inkphite



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkphite/pseuds/inkphite
Summary: The story I wrote for the first day of Gajevy week 2017. The prompt was Matching and this story is like a soulmate au where you have a mark on any part of your body and your soulmate has the exact same mark on the exact same part.My friend forced me to put all my fics up on AO3 so that she can read it





	(I honestly didnt think of a title titles will be the death of me)

Levy honestly didn’t want to believe this whole soulmate thing but with her best friend finding hers and the metal heart on the inside of her wrist, it’s getting a little hard. Everyone around her were finding their soulmates and constantly asked where her other half was.

Levy had found a way to deal with those questions by holding a stack of books to their faces. I mean, if this whole soulmate thing didn’t exist books would be her soulmate. They were always something Levy loved and that’s kind of how she and Lucy became best friends.

Lucy found her soulmate a few months ago and they became inseparable. But whenever Levy is around, Natsu makes sure to include her in going out. Natsu has tried to persuade her out of her books as he says “The more, the merrier” yet there has been times when Levy didn’t decline.

Today was one of those days where she declined. She had an entire period of no class so she decided to go up to the roof to read her books. It was bright and sunny but she knew a particular spot that would shade her from the glaring sun. She didn’t even bother to check if there was anyone else on the roof until she tripped on a bag and fell down, dropping her books in the process.

Surprisingly, she didn’t fall on the concrete floor, because she fell on someone and her books happened to end up on that someone.

“Oi! What gives?” a husky voice yelled. Levy got up as fast as she could and saw the person she fell on.

Gajeel Redfox. The boy no one really knows about because they’re too scared to even approach him. He’s got that look where he’ll just punch you for the hell of it. Even the teachers don’t dare to mess with him.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there!” Levy said quickly. Gajeel sat up looking pissed off. Either that or that’s just his face. Levy couldn’t tell. She grabbed her books and apologised again.

“What are you doing up here anyway? Don’t you have class?” he asked. She was a little hesitant to answer him but she wasn’t scared of him. “I actually don’t and I wanted to read. It’s quiet up here.”

“Yeah it is. Plus this spot is real nice. I can sleep here.” he says. “Um… can I check something?”

“Check something? What does he mean check something?” she thinks. “Check what?” she asks. He says nothing and reaches for her wrist. He turns it over and pulls the fabric to reveal the metal heart.

“Is this your soulmate mark?” he asks. She nods. He doesn’t say anything as he goes up to his and reveals the exact same metal heart just like hers on the inside of his wrist.

“I was sleeping in class one day and you were sitting next to me. I opened my eyes and saw that on your wrist.” he says. Levy’s eyes widened. Holy shit she found her soulmate. Well, there goes trying to ignore it.

“I wanted to talk to you about it but I couldn’t bring myself to” he continued, he scratched his head. “Sorry”

Levy was still stunned at the fact that she actually found her soulmate. However, this silence wouldn’t do any of them any good.

“It’s okay. Don’t beat yourself over it.” she says with a smile. Gajeel blushes and looks away.

“Can you do me a favour?” he asks. “What is it?” she replies with interest.

“Can you read to me? Whatever you’re reading?” he’s still blushing and slowly turns his head to Levy. She smiles at him. “Sure”

 

Levy sits down against the wall and squeaks when Gajeel places his head on her lap. “This is way better than the floor” he says. Levy couldn’t move so she opens her book and begins reading. Gajeel smiles at the sound of her voice.


End file.
